1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to internal combustion engines and, particularly, to means for supplying an air-fuel mixture to internal combustion engines using electronic fuel injection. More particularly, this invention relates to combined fuel injection and air-fuel intake means for the purposes described.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Internal combustion engines using electronic fuel injection require means for introducing an appropriate air-fuel mixture to the engine combustion chambers. Electronic fuel injection systems generally include electronic control units which compute mass air flow by the "speed density" method utilizing engine rpm, manifold pressure and engine temperature signals, and compute the required fuel flow from a stored electrical schedule. A pulse is thus provided of appropriate duration for controlling electrically actuated fuel injectors or valves located just upstream of the individual cylinder intake ports. A system of this type is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,980,090 issued on Apr. 18, 1961 to R. W. Sutton et al. and assigned to The Bendix Corporation, assignee of the present invention. Prior to the present invention there has not been a single combined valve for providing the required fuel injection and air-fuel intake functions.